El Sabio de Fairy Tail
by Darkatem no Yoko
Summary: En medio al caos de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi solo restaban 4 ninjas para enfrentar a Kaguya, la diosa conejo, pero solo uno de ellos puede hacerle frente en esto Naruto se sacrifica para derrotar a la diosa conejo pero cuando pensó que todo había acabado, recibe una nueva oportunidad en un nuevo mundo. NarutoxErza, LucyxNatsu o NatsuxLisanna(No lo he decidido) LevyxGajeel
1. Chapter 1

La Batalla había casi terminado y el equipo 7 junto al ninja copia pensaron que era sólo libera a las personas del Mugen Tsukuyomi, cuando de repente aparece Kaguya a su frente impactando mucho a los allí presentes- ¿Cómo es posible que ella todavía esté aquí si fue sellada- habló el Uchiha.

-Para mí está claro, ella ya fue sellada una vez, tanto Hamura o el viejo rikudou eran mucho más poderoso que nosotros 2, entonces el sello en sí es más débil además de que ella es una diosa, el mismo truco no funciona con ella 2 veces, teníamos que haber pensado en eso-Habló el rubio con el resto de los regalos-Eso mismo queridos nietos, ese sello maldito No funciona más conmigo, es hora de acabar con eso -Dijo Kaguya avanzando a toda velocidad hacia el Uchiha cogiendo por el cuello con sus enormes cabellos, Sakura intentó golpear a la diosa con un puño cargado de chakra así utilizando el poco chakra que le quedaba pero fue bloqueado por la diosa y lanzada muy lejos por unos de los cabellos de la diosa pero fue salvada por Naruto que estaba analizando la situación, un instante después de atrapar a Sakura en el aire el rubio ya se encontraba al lado de su maestro y con chakra raiton en su mano cortó los cabellos de la Kaguya así liberando el Sasuke.

**Poco después en la mente de Naruto**

**Naruto**-Habló el zorro así teniendo la atención del rubio que estaba muy preocupado e pensativo de cómo iban derrota a la diosa conejo -**Hay una manera, es arriesgado y sólo puede ser hecho usando el regalo que Kushina te** **dejó** -Dijo el zorro, - No intenté usar, estaba tratando de pensar de otra manera, pero no hay manera, soy Naruto Uzumaki, siempre tiene que ser de la peor manera, de cierta forma eso es irónico-Habló Naruto con una voz muy triste, en ese momento la Kurama se levantó su mano cerrada y la colocó delante de Naruto y así tuvo un choque de sus puños así como en la vez que realmente se habían convertido en amigos en medio de la batalla contra Obito y los edo-jinchurikis. Así las lágrimas cayeron del ojo del jinchuriki y del bijuu-**Juntos hasta el fin amigo**-Estas fueron las últimas palabras de la bijuu que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa y su pulgar levantado. Vamos Kurama.

**Poco después en el mundo **

Todos estaban desesperados, las reservas de chakra de Sakura estaban vacías, Kakashi no poseía más el sharingan de su amigo y Sasuke no conseguí ponerse de pie, ninguno de los tres tenían esperanza, estaban listos para aceptar el fin, Kaguya ya había dado por cierta su vitoria pero un cierto rubio empezó a caminar por delante de sus amigos y sensei con el pulgar levantado

-Todo va a estar bien, todavía no he sido derrotado voy a derrotar a su vieja coneja-Habló Naruto apuntando hacia la Diosa conejo que no le gustó mucho el comentario del, pero estaba curiosa y tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Lo que él piensa hacer, no tiene oportunidad, ni siquiera él-Pensó Sasuke mientras miraba curioso para el amigo.

Al lado de Naruto apareció un clon –Debe ser broma -Pensó Kakashi -Uno es más que suficiente-Habló el rubio original mientras hacía un sello extraño y empezaba a cargar chakra en su cuerpo mientras su clon entraba en el modo sabio atacando a Kaguya dando un cierto trabajo a la diosa, El original que comenzó a ser cubierto por un chakra dorado a su alrededor que Kakashi reconoció al siguiente instante -Este chakra, ese es el jutsu de la Kushina-Sama, no sabía que Naruto podía utilizarlo -Habló el sensei del equipo 7 muy asustado -Que tan poderoso ese jutsu es sensei? -preguntó Sakura.

-Es asustadoramente fuerte, debe ser de los jutsus más fuertes del clan Uzumaki que era un cla muy temido, es probablemente el cla más poderoso que ya existió con una infinidad de cualidades que hacían hasta el primer Hokage y Madara tener miedo de ellos, Naruto es de los últimos miembros de la familia real de clan-Explico el sensei peliplata. Cadenas doradas empezaron a surgir de dentro del rubio así siendo envuelto por ellas, su clon había sido perforado en varas partes por la Kaguya pero n había desaparecido en ese entonces se dieron cuenta por qué ese clon ser tan especial-Es un clon Ying-Yang-Dijo Sasuke- Pero tiene algo más ese clon esta poseído por la Kyuubi-Habló el ninja copia. Segundos después, el clon dio una patada en Kaguya que la hizo retroceder un poco y así ella fue cubierta por las corrientes doradas y el clon fue hasta el original y tocando en él las dos partes se unieron dejando mucho más fuerte las cadenas que estaban comenzando a extraer chakra de la Kaguya, debilitándola e imposibilitándola luego el rubio empezó a ser sellos y aparecieron diferentes kanjis en su cuerpo Técnica Prohibida Secreta Uzumaki: Remolino de Polvo Estelar -Después de finalizar los sellos las cadenas trajeron a Kaguya hasta Naruto y éste la abrazó por detrás imposibilitándola de moverse luego las cadenas desaparecieron enseguida los cuerpos de Naruto y Kaguya comenzando a ascender a los cielos mientras que sus iban desvaneciéndose y transformándose en polvo estelar, Los otros vieron que todo paso muy rápido y escucharon en sus cabezas unas palabras _Sean Felices_, y así los cuerpos de la diosa y del rubio comenzaron a desaparecer y los bijuus estaban todos reunidos mientras esperaban el fin de todo.

-**En el final la profecía de aquel viejo se cumplió y en el último instante de vida de este idiota, nuestra suerte es muy buena**-Pensó el zorro.

Cuando estaban casi desapareciendo Kaguya acaba por pasar una energía extraña a Naruto que luego despierta en un lugar prácticamente formado sólo por luz, no sabiendo lo que pasó empieza caminando y explorando el lugar luego de unas 2 horas se sienta cuando de repente aparece un rostro familiar frente a él tres caras familiares Ashura, Indra y el viejo sabio de los 6 caminos lo que sorprende mucho al rubio.

Naruto estaba sin creer en lo que estaba pasando, a su frente estaba, 3 de los mayores ninjas que ya existieron, Rikudou Sennin y sus 2 hijos, segundos después aparecieron las 9 bijuus detrás del rubio, **Padre**-Exclamaron casi todas las bijuus fuera Kurama que dijo- **Viejo**. El viejo sabio sonrió para las bijuus. Quien habló ahora fue el hijo menor del sabio de los 6 caminos - Naruto, veo que derrotó a la anciana-Dijo Ashura con los brazos en su espalda mostrando una sonrisa. Eso hizo que Kurama tuviera un hermoso dejavu, segundos después la Bijuu sonrió. Indra dio un golpe en la cabeza de su hermano menor y lo derribó en el suelo -Mas respeto -Fue el único que salió de la boca de Indra, Ashura se levantó y comenzó a pelear con su hermano y éste hizo lo mismo, así comenzó la pelea entre los dos niños más viejos del continente elemental. Naruto y el rikudou Sennin se ríen de la situación igual a los bijuus, algunos minutos después los niños dejaron de pelear.-Bueno donde estamos viejos rikudou preguntó y lo que pasó conmigo debería morir? -Preguntó el rubio.

-Deberías, pero mi madre pasó el resto del chakra y sus poderes para ti por haberla derrotado, el motivo yo lo desconozco, tal vez cambiaste el corazón de ella o tal vez ella se arrepintió de lo que hizo y trató de arreglar sus errores, así salvándote, Naruto aún está vivo-Habló el Rikudou con una sonrisa, esa noticia cogió al rubio de sorpresa y lo dejó muy feliz podría volver a ver a sus amigos, tener una familia y tal vez convertirse en Hokage

-Entiendo, estoy feliz de que voy a poder ver a todos de nuevo, Sakura y Baa-chan me van a matar por haber desaparecido por días-Habló Naruto con una sonrisa, pero al oír estas palabras los 3 allí parados bajaron la cabeza, Naruto supo en ese momento que no podría velos de nuevo. El Rikudou miró al rubio - Naruto cuánto tiempo tú crees que pasó desde la derrota de mi madre? -Preguntó el Rikudou. - No sé bien pero imagino que algunos días-Habló el rubio - Se pasaron 2 milenios-Dijo Indra con dolor en los ojos. -Entendí-Fue el único que Naruto dijo antes de caer en el llanto al saber que todos los que amaba habían muerto que no se había despedido que ahora estaba prácticamente solo, estaba solo de nuevo.

Entonces Naruto se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia el sabio. -Puedes decirme qué pasó con ellos, Sasuke logró deshacer el Tsukuyomi? -Preguntó el rubio esperando escuchar la historia.

\- Sasuke consiguió deshacer el genjutsu pero pagó un precio muy grande, él perdió los 2 ojos pero con ayuda de Tsunade y Sakura consiguieron recuperar sus ojos, así que todos despertaron y Sasuke contó lo que sucedió, todos se quedaron tristes, pasaron décadas buscándote por todas partes, cuando todos se rindieron él continuó, hasta el día de su muerte él se negó a creer que habrías muerto, él siempre decía que no podía rendirse porque tú nunca habías desistido de él, que te lo debía y mientras tanto se casó con Sakura tuvo una pareja de gemelos que los llamó Naruto y Sarada, Sakura se convirtió en líder de los equipos médicos de la alianza shinobi, directora del hospital de Konoha Sai se convirtio en líder de una nueva división de Anbu Raiz, sólo que esta vez de la manera cierta enseñando todo lo que ha aprendido contigo y se casó con Ino tuvieron 2 hijos, Hinata se convirtió en una líder de clan muy poderosa pero nunca se casó o tuvo hijos empeño su vida en ayudar a los demás y junto al Kakashi el Sexto Hokage abolió todo tipo de familia secundaria en el clan Hyuuga, Shikamaru se convirtió en el séptimo Hokage a pedido del Sasuke, se casó con Temari y tuvo un hijo, Chouji se casó con un kunoichi de la aldea de la nube llamada Karui, Tsunade tras saber de tu muerte contó al mundo la verdad sobre Uzumaki Naruto, Kiba se casó con una kunoichi de la aldea de la arena, Shino se casó con alguien de su clan y tomó el lugar del Iruka como profesor de la Academia, Iruka asumió director de la Academia, Tenten y

Lee se casó y tuvieron un hijo, Gai descubrió una manera de continuar su camino ninja a pesar de su pierna y Kakashi además de Hokage se casó con Anko, Konohamaru se casó con Hanabi y tuvieron varios hijos, Gaara se casó con un ninja de su pueblo -Dijo el Rikudou después de escuchar todo el rubio llenó su corazón de felicidad -Aún no terminé, después de yu muerte la alinza shinobi nunca escogió un líder supremo pues dejaron ese lugar para el eterno Umokage Uzumaki Naruto el verdadero líder de las naciones shinobi, todos los niños estudian su historia, se hicieron monumentos alrededor del mundo con su nombre, el Salvador ese es el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto en los libros de Historia-Finalizó el sabio.

Naruto estaba muy feliz con todo y triste al mismo tiempo, pero al menos la gente que amaba fue feliz, el rikudou miró serio para él, - Usted puede tener una nueva oportunidad en un nuevo mundo que tal vez también esté consumido por el odio y la oscuridad -Finalizo el Rikudou.

-Acepto, quiero intentarlo de nuevo -Dijo Naruto, luego los 3 pusieron las manos en la cabeza de Naruto así que los bijuus estaban nuevamente dentro del rubio - **Vamos a acompañarte hasta el final de los mundos**-Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevo mundo

zhojanwow94: No le veo el sentido a ponerle um doujutsu a Naruto, respecto a ser op creo que es necesario pero no va a ser de una vez, Naruto la adquiriendo poder mientras vaya transcurriendo la fic

Unas explicaciones

**-Bijuu hablando con el rubio dentro del paisaje mental**

**-(Bijuu hablando mentalmente con el rubio mientras este se encuentra en el mundo real) **

-(personaje pensando)

Aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo espero que les guste

Capítulo 1: Mi nuevo mundo

Naruto despierta en medio de un bosque con algunos cambios tenia nuevamente 12 años lleva unas sandalias e color negro, un camiseta negro y un chaleco naranja además de una calza naranja. Se sentía diferente, su cuerpo estaba extrañó entonces decide entrar en su paisaje mental para saber que está pasando.

_Paisaje mental _

El rubio entra y lo que ve allá lo asusta, sus compañeros Bijuus no tenían su tamaño habitual sino que tenían un tamaño equivalente al de Akamaru en el Shipppuden.

-¿Que les paso?-Pregunta el pequeño rubio,-**No sabemos a lo cierto pero lo que todo indica volvimos al tamaño de cuando el viejo nos creó**-Dijo Kurama. Ante tal información Naruto empieza a preocuparse –**No te preocupes Gaki, volveremos a crecer pero para nosotros seres hechos de puro chakra eso quiere decir que nuestro poder está limitado, y nuestros enlaces contigo también están Gaki-**Dijo Gyuki.-Ya veo-Dijo Naruto-Es mejor que vayas a la ciudad más próxima para saber dónde estamos y entender este nuevo mundo-Dijo Isobu.-Hai, estoy curioso mi chakra no parece más chakra es algo mucho más poderoso y mi conexión con la energía de la naturaleza-Dijo Naruto-**Eso tendrás que averiguarlo cachorro pero creo que como nuestro antiguo mundo también existe una esencia para todo como lo era el chakra en nuestro antiguo mundo**-Dijo Kurama.

Luego de eso Naruto sale de su paisaje mental.

_En el mundo Real_

Naruto empezó a caminar por algunas horas hasta llegar a una pequeña ciudad que no tenía las mejores de las apariencias, casas pequeñas, no había niños por las calles, las tiendas que habían cerca se podía notar que eran bien pobres y mal se conseguían mantener. Naruto entro en una de ellas para pedir informaciones cuando vio su dueño siendo amenazado por otro hombre que tenía apariencia de mercenario.

-Es hora de pagar viejo-Dijo el mercenario,

-Ja le entregue el dinero esta semana-Dijo el señor

-No me importa-Dijo el mercenario cuando do pronto aparece una joven muy linda con lindos cabellos morenos, ojos castaños y una bella cintura.

-Deja a mi padre por favor ven dentro de unos días tendremos el dinero-Dijo la joven

-Viejo creo que voy a mostrarte una lección con esa belleza de ahí-Dijo el mercenario mientras se lambia el labio inferior.

Naruto no espero más y salto dándole una patada en la cabeza al mercenario que voló contra la pared, el mercenario se levanta con una cara de pocos amigos.-Quien te crees maldito, no sabes quién soy, soy Yamui de la gremio de mercenarios, hemos tomado este pueblo niño insolente ahora morirás –Dijo Sacando su espada que no era nada especial era una katana común y se lanzó sobre el rubio que lo esquivo con mucha dificultad y luego le dio una patada al mercenario lanzándolo contra la puerta pala luego empezar una secuencia de golpes de sus puños así sacándolo para fuera del pequeño comercio

Ya afuera varios comerciantes salieron de sus establecimientos y varios mercenarios aparecieron con cara de pocos amigos.

-(**Naruto usa mi poder)- **Dijo Isobu en su mente.

-(**Pero no haz sellos solo lánzalo tengo una teoría que probar)**-Dijo Saiken

-Está bien- respondió Naruto

Los mercenarios se preparaban para matar al rubio pero antes de eso el rubio lanzo su técnica

¡Dragón misil de agua!-Grito Naruto ante el ataque, de la boca del rubio salió un dragón de agua que se lanzó sobre los mercenarios, así terminado la pequeña batalla pero enseguida el rubio cayó de rodillas muy agotado.

-(Que me paso fue un simple ataque)

**-(Gaki, estas muy débil intenta usar lo mínimo posible la conexión con nosotros y si la necesitas intenta usar la de Shukaku talvez así no te agote tanto)-**Dijo Kurama en la mente del rubio

Al ver derrotados a los mercenarios los comerciantes llenan sus caras de felicidad y agradecen al rubio.

-¿Eres un mago no es verdad?-Pregunto la joven de antes

-(Así que este es un mundo lleno de magia, entiendo)-Pensaron el rubio y las Bijuus.

Uno de ellos se acercó y le pregunto cómo podía recompensarlo por su ayuda

-No es necesario, solo hice lo correcto. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki pero talvez puedan darme algunas informaciones y contarme que está pasando aquí-Pidió el rubio

La joven lo invito a entrar a su casa ja estando allí el señor de antes empezó a contarle al rubio como su ciudad

-Era linda y llena de vida, contaba con una biblioteca mui grande además de una plaza muy bella pero goce 5 años un gremio de ladrones nos atacó y empezó a cobrando impuestos gigantes destruyendo nuestra ciudad.

-Ya veo peo deben venir más de ellos al saber lo que paso aquí-Dijo el rubio

-Si-Dijo el señor con tristeza en su voz.

-Me quedare por aquí para protegerla-Dijo Naruto así el señor abrió una sonrisa.

-¿La biblioteca que me conto aun funciona?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, mi hija puedo llévalo allí- Respondía el señor.

-Muchas Gracias –Dijo Naruto así siendo llevado hasta la biblioteca por la joven.

-¿Naruto-San porque nos ayudas?-Pregunto la joven.

-Es complicado pero pase por mucho, nunca he conseguido ver gente en la miseria y no ayudar, quiero lograr paz, quiero un mundo sin odio moriría por eso-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa llegando al lugar -A propósito me llamo Hikari Sakumo, es un placer tenerlo aquí Naruto-San.

Naruto se despidió de la chica, era gigante Naruto se decidió a aprender lo máximo posible sobre este. Entender como funciona la mafia para así saber porque estaba extraño. Hizo 10 clones y empezaron a agarrar diferentes libros para leerlos.

Así pasaron algunos días y el rubio ja estaba empezando a comprender como este mundo funciona, as decidió entrar en su paisaje mental,

Paisaje Mental

-E descubierto mucho pero también tengo miedo de algo, por ahora solo es una teoría-Dijo Naruto conversando con las Bijuus.

-¿Cómo cual Gaki?-Pregunto curiosa Matatabi.

-Simple la magia es la fuente de la vida en este mundo y esencia de ella asi como el chakra con algunas modificaciones además de ser mas fácil de maneja pero tambien mas fácil de perder el control esta magia es también energía de la naturaleza y no están separas como en las naciones elementales sino unidas me arriesgaría a decir que la maga es la antigua energía de la naturaleza que yo aprendí a controlar-Dijo Naruto.

-**No le veo el problema Naruto**-Dijo Kokuo.

-**Realmente no hay problema Gaki**-Dijo Shukaku a carcajadas.

-**Claro que lo ahí**-Dijo Kurama.

**-El poder esencial de aturo es el modo sabio que usa energía de la naturaleza, al venir a este mundo eso no cambia solo que aquí la energía de la naturaleza está conectado a los biomas de este mundo**-Dijo Matatabi

-**Lo que quieres decir** -llego a decir Isobu

-Lo que pasa es que esta magia se intensifica de acuerdo a cuan fuertes sean los sentimientos del usuario-Dijo Naruto

-**Por ejemplo si Naruto se enoja mucho al usar su magia podría fácilmente crear terremotos, inundaciones y quien sabe más lo que**-Dijo Matatabi.

-Por ahora no es problema pero en un futuro lo será por eso he pensado que mientras entreno voy a sellar mi poder para no crear ninguna catástrofe-Dijo Naruto a lo que los bijuus estaban de acuerdo.

-Era eso, ahora voy a volver a mis libros, hasta luego chicos-Dijo Naruto desapareciendo.

Se pasaron otros días y la pequeña ciudad fue atacada nuevamente por los mercenarios solo que ahora venía su líder que tenía una leve presencia mágica.

Fue hasta los comercios y vio todo destruido.

-Naruto-Sama-Dijo el señor que le había hablado de la situación de la ciudad.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Se llevaron a mi hija, se llevaron a Hikari, por favor tráela de vuelta-Pidió el señor en medio a su lloro.

-¿Sabe a dónde se la han llevado?

-A aquella torre-Dijo apuntando para una torre en el centro de la ciudad.

Naruto corrió hasta ella y pudo notar que había al menos 50 mercenarios cuidando a la joven

-(Esto será complicado y no puedo usar las enlaces debo dejarlos para su líder talvez el modo Sennin pero no sé por cuanto tiempo lo puedo usar)-Pensó el rubio mientras entraba en la torre.

El rubio activa lanza sobre los mercenarios-(Esto debe funcionar)

¡Bala de Aire comprimido!

De la boca del rubio es lanzada una potente ráfaga de viento que acaba haciendo varios cortes en los primeros 10 mercenarios, luego se pone a lanzar golpes al próximo consiguiendo noquear-lo, luego se lanza contra otros 2 con su jutsu clásico –

¡RASENGAN!

Que impacta con el enemigo derrotando-lo.

El rubio se estaba comenzando a cansar y no había acabado ni con la mitad de los mercenarios que estaban allí.

-(**Naruto usa mi poder, talvez no te agote tanto**)-Hablo Shukaku en su mente. Así el rubio levanto su mano

¡Ataúd del Desierto!

Así aprisionado otros 20 mercenarios

¡Lanzas de Arena!

Formando varia lanzas echas de arena que acaban con los últimos mercenarios. Naruto estaba cansando pero en enlace con Shukaku no era tan causativo, podía mantenerlo por um buen tiempo.

El rubio libera a Hikari y dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad donde estaban reunidos todos los ciudadanos, al llegar allí ven um hombre de pelo azul con una llama en su mano amenazando a los ciudadanos, el rubio no lo piensa 2 veces y se lanza cintra el que ya lo estaba esperando. Así comienzan una lucha donde el líder de los mercenarios intentaba atacar al rubio con su fuego sin suceso pero el rubio se estaba cansando rápido y en un descuido del mago, el rubio se lanza con un rasengan en mano derrotando-lo. El rubio sin fuerzas se desmaya.

Algún tiempo después en el medio del bosque el rubio se levanta y ve un hombre alto, musculoso, con pelo largo hasta los hombros de color naranja y una barba sin afeitar. –Veo que te despiertas Gaki, me dijeron lo que hiciste en la pequeña ciudad que gracias a ti volverá a crecer –Dijo el peli naranja.

-Me alegre, ¿pero quién eres?-Pregunta el rubio. – (Este tipo es poderoso pero no es malo) pensó el rubio.

-Mi nombre es…

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos hasta el próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

Jonathan Matute: Cuando empoce a escribir esta historia ya lo hice con una idea en mente que NarutoxErza, no sería mala idea la tuya pero veo a Mira más como una gran amiga tanto para Naruto como para Erza.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Fairy Tail.

El rubio se encontraba en el medio del bosque con aquel hombre que emanaba una gran capacidad mágica, si lo enfrentará en este momento el rubio sabía que no tendría la menor oportunidad. Pero a pesar de todo no parecía que quería hacerle mal alguno.

-¿Quién Eres? - Pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno, Mi nombre es Gildarts, supe lo que hiciste en esa ciudad-Dijo Gildarts con un sonriso.

-No fue nada de otro mundo, solo hice lo correcto.-Dijo Naruto.

-No todo el mundo lo haría-Dijo Gildarts.

-Talvez, pero si me disculpas debo irme tengo que buscar algún trabajo estoy corto de dinero –Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

-Te puedo ayudar en eso –Dijo Gildarts mientras sacaba una carta de sus ropas junto con una bolsa con algunas Joyas.

-Te puedes unir a mi gremio, si lo deseas queda en la ciudad de Magnolia-Dijo Gildarts.

-Muéstrale esta carta al maestro-Dijo terminando el peli naranja luego se levantó sumergiéndose en el bosque en dirección contraria a la que el rubio se dirigió.

Ja en la ciudad Naruto se dispuso a ir comprar su pasaje para ingresar en el tren que le costó un poco reconocer lo que era. Como faltaban 4 horas para la partida se dispuso a caminar por la ciudad. Mientras pasaba en frente a una biblioteca comenzó a tener una extraña sensación de dejavu en ese momento recordó la biblioteca que él había leído algunos libros enseguida que llego al mundo pero no podía ser aquella, la ciudad en que esta se encontraba era pequeña y la que ahora se encontraba frente a su ojos era gigante.

Ja dentro se dispuso a leer algunos libros para saber más sobre Fiore y como se organizaba este mundo así descubriendo que el mundo Mágico era vigilado por un consejo de 10 miembros llamado de ERA y debajo de ellos se situaban los maestros de los gremios. También existían los 10 magos santos entre ellos Makarov Dreyar, maestro de Fairy Tail, lo que le pareció curioso a todo esto es que en su foto el maestro de Fairy Tail que también era conocido como Gigante por su magia que por lo que el rubio había leído se parecía a Chouji luego lo comprobaría pero lo curioso era que solo aparecía su cabeza.

Ja había llegado la hora de embarcar, Naruto fue hasta la estación estando bastante nervioso por nunca haber viajado en uno de estos antes. El viaje fue tranquilo pero fue largo.

Al llegar a Magnolia el rubio se dispuso a caminar por la ciudad.

\- **(Este es un vehículo moderno, me decepciona, si te arrastraras hubieras llegado más rápido que eso Naruto)** –Dijo Kurama en su mente.

-Cálmate zorro, es bueno tomarse las cosas con calma de vez en cuando-Dijo Naruto.

**\- (Tantos años de amistad con Shikamaru te dejaron perezoso)-**Dijo Kurama.

-Talvez un poco, siento la falta de aquel perezoso y de su "problemático"-Dijo Naruto algo triste.

\- **(Lo se cachorro)-**Dijo Kurama sintiendo que su amigo no estaba bien.

\- **(Alégrate Naruto, mira eso)-**Dijo Saiken haciendo el rubio ver un casamiento que estaba ocurriendo en medio de la ciudad.

\- **(Qué lindo no es cierto Kurama-Kun)-**Dijo Matatabi

-(Así son los casamientos en este mundo)-Pensó Naruto

\- **(Talvez algún día veamos a Naruto-Kun de esa forma)-**Exclamo Matatabi.

\- **(Tendrá suerte si recibe un beso, el único que consiguió fue el de ese Uchiha)**-Dijo Kurama a Carcajadas

\- (Repítelo sirviente de los Uchiha)-Dijo Naruto.

\- **(Ahora veras novio de los Uchiha)-**Dijo Kurama

-(Quieres pelea Zorro)-Dijo Naruto mientras se remangaba la camiseta.

\- **(Dalo Por hecho)-Dijo el Zorro**

-**(Paren los 2)**-Dijo Matatabi interponiéndose entre los dos.

Naruto decidió seguir su camino hasta que vio un edificio gigante de 2 pisos con grandes banderas ondeando, la misma marca que tenía Gildarts.

-Creo que aquí es-Dijo el rubio.

**\- (En serio como lo notaste, por que será. Por las banderas, el símbolo en el brazo de aquel hombre o talvez por el letrero gigante que dice Fairy Tail)-**Dijo Shukaku de manera irónica

\- **(Ja cállate mapache)-**Dijo Kurama.

Naruto puso sum manos en las grandes puertas pero no las empujó, su cuerpo se congelo, no sabía si era ansiedad o miedo a que no lo aceptaran.

\- **(Abre la puerta Naruto)-**Dijo Matatabi.

-Es que…-Intento decir Naruto.

\- **(Que la abras)**-Dijo Kurama a los gritos.

-Está bien-Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta.

Al abrirla tuvo que rápidamente esquivar um plato de ramen volador que callo en el suelo esta escena casi hizo a Naruto llorar – (Quien fue el monstruo que hizo eso)-pensó este sacándole una gota a las Bijuus en su interior.

\- **(Tú y tu amor por ramen)-**Hablo Kurama.

**\- (No es para tanto Kurama) –**Hablo Kokuo.

**\- (Créemelo es este idiota cambiaria a su propia madre por um tazón de ramen)-**Hablo el** zorro.**

**-(**Hey) grito en su mente el rubio.

Al voltearse para la puerta pudo ver que el lugar parecía un bar y no un gremio además parecía que allí estaba ocurriendo una guerra campal.

-NO TE ESCONDAS NATSU, DEJA DE SER COBARDE-grito un joven saliendo de detrás de dos cuerpos que se encontraban inconscientes en el piso, tenía un cabello de color azul oscuro, ojos negros y la marca del gremio en el pecho la cual era muy fácil de ver tomando en cuenta que el descarado andaba solo en su ropa interior.

-**(Que esta pasado aquí)-**Hablo Shukaku.

**\- (Que lugar macabro es este que nos trajiste Naruto)-**Dijo Gyuki.

\- (Si te digo que no tengo idea me crees)-Respondía mentalmente el rubio cuando escucho:

–A QUIEN LLAMAS COBARDE -contesto otro joven que claramente estaba molesto, tenía el cabello peculiarmente de color rosa y era puntiagudo llevaba un chaleco abierto de color negro y borde amarillo un faldar de tela a juego con su chaleco un pantalón holgado de color blanco que se apretaba con cintas a la mitad de sus pantorrillas, sandalias negras y una peculiar bufanda de color banco con un diseño que parecían escamas, al parecer ese era Natsu.

Eso me dolió Fueguito ahora vas a ver-Dijo el peli azul que ahora estaba con la marca del puño de Natsu en su mejilla izquierda.-Te voy a aplastar actor porno-Dijo el rosado lanzándose en una frenética lucha sin magia, solo golpes limpios llevándose todo lo que veían por delante y muchos del gremio también empezaron a pelear, así empezando varias peleas en el gremio que ahora el rubio no sabía cómo describirla si antes estaba un desastre ahora no sabía decir como estaba.

-Te tengo Grey-Dijo Natsu que ahora el rubio sabio el nombre del nudista/rival del rosado pero fueron pateados en su cara por una chica de pelo blanco.

\- YA DEJA DE DESTUIR LAS MESAS DEL GREMIO-Grito una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules que vestía un top negro y una minifalda de color violeta que resaltaba su hermosa figura parecía una princesa al menos su apariencia además de unas botas negras que tapaban la mayor parte de sus piernas.

-Y TU GREY DEJA DE ANDAR DESNUDO Y PONTE UNA ROPA DECENTE UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA-Grito la peliblanca haciendo el peli azul verse a sí mismo para asustarse como si no supiera que solo portaba ropa interior.

-Mira, tú no eres nadie para hablar de moda pareces mendiga –Dijo calmante una pelirroja de ojos cafés que por alguna extraña razón llevaba una coraza de armadura por debajo de ella llevaba una blusa que era difícil decir su color talvez blanca y una minifalda de color azul que apenas aparecía fuera de la armadura y unas botas estilo caballero real y estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

-Y ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR-Dijo Mira con una mirada de pocos amigos mientras un aura morada surgía a su vuelta. Había pasado de una princesa a un demonio.

-No es obvio además de no saber vestirle también eres idiota –Dijo Erza con una sonrisa irónica mientras dejaba salir una aura roja que la hacía parecer muy bella.

-AHORA SI TE VOY A GOLPEAR –Dijo Mira lanzándose sobre la pelirroja que esquivo su golpe pero su torta no tuvo la misma suerte.

-AHORA TE MANDO AL OTRO MUNDO-Dijo Erza lanzándose contra la peli blanco en una batalla mucho mayor que la de antes, partiendo una mesa que estaba cerca y haciendo volar a varios miembros del gremio. Natsu y Grey habían comenzado de nuevo a pelear. Se pudo observar un peliblanco que tiraba una mesa sobre otros pobres que nada podían hacer y gritaba algo como-ESTO ES COSA DE HOMBRE.

**Ya en la mente del rubio.**

**-(Es este el lugar que vamos a frecuentar me decepciona)-Dijo Shukaku**

**-(Al menos no es aburrido)-**Dijo Choumei con una gota saliendo de su cabeza intentando encontrar algo positivo.

**-(¿Quién vota por salir sin que vean al cachorro?)-**Pregunto el zorro.

**-(Yo)-**Dijeron todas las bijuus.

-(Vamos chicos me gusta el lugar)-Dijo Naruto volviendo al mundo real para notar que había una pequeña niña enfrente a sus ojos.

-¿Bueno quién eres tú?-Pregunto una pequeña niña de ojos azules, pelo corto y blanco que estaba usando un vestido totalmente blanco con mangas rosadas que apenas cubrían parte de su brazos dejando descubiertos sus hombros mostrando así la marca del gremio a propósito como notaba que todos los miembros del gremio lo hacían talvez fuera algo como las bandanas en su mundo.

-Bueno soy Naruto Uzumaki –Dijo el rubio, mientras de esquivaba de algo volador que no pudo identificar lo que era.

-Me gustaría hablar con el Maestro-Dijo el rubio agradeciendo que había alguien normal allí en medio a todo ese alboroto que a pesar de ser molesto le gustaba.

-Ya veo soy Lisanna Strauss, vienes a hacer algún pedido-Dijo la peliblanca-No te dejes llevar por la apariencia del gremio son todos buenas personas y completan sus trabajos-Completo la ojiazul.

El rubio sonrió sin poder de dejar notar el parecido con la chica que estaba luchando con la pelirroja.

-CUIDADO-Grito un miembro del grupo alertando al rubio y a Lisanna que veía como una mesa voladora se acercaba a ellos.

-LISANNA-Gritaron Mira y Natsu que nada podían hacer por estar peleando con Erza y Natsu que solo vieron como la mesa estaba por golpear a la peliblanca y al extraño rubio.

Un peliblanco comenzó a correr a toda velocidad pero ya era muy tarde.

**\- (Naruto rápido)**-Alerto Kurama en su mente.

La mesa pareció golpearlos pero cuando el peliblanco llego no encontraron a nadie los próximos en llegar fueron Mira Natsu, Erza y Grey sin saber dónde habían ido a parar aquellos dos cuando un miembro del gremio grita-MIRA ARRIBA ESTAN EN EL TECHO-Cuando voltearon su mirada al techo vieron a un rubio cargando estilo nupcial a la pequeña peliblanca para lego volver al suelo dejando a la pequeña sentada en un pequeño banco.

La peliblanca mayor y el peliblanco fueron corriendo fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña peliblanca.

-¿Estas Bien Lisanna?-Pegunto el rubio ayudado a la pequeña peliblanca a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy Bien Gracias-Dijo la peliblanca que ahora estaba de pie en frente a sus hermanos.

-¿QUÉ HACES Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?-Grito la peliblanca mayor dejando salir algo de su aura demoniaca llamando así la atención del rubio.

\- RESPONDE Y EXPLICATE QUE HACÍAS CON NEE-SAN EN TUS BRAZOS-Exigió Elfman tomando al rubio por su ropa.

-Elf-Ni-Chan, Mira-Nee-Estoy bien respondió la pequeña ojiazul

\- AHORA SUELTALO, PARA COMEIZO DE CONVERSA NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO SI USTEDES NO ESTUVIERAN PELEANDO COMO ANIMALES-Grito Lisanne haciendo todos en el gremio bajar la cabeza.

-CALLENSE TODOS-Grito alguien desde el segundo piso haciendo todos voltear su mirada hacia el segundo piso para ver un pequeño hombre que vestía una ropa que digamos era extraña, parecía más un payaso de circo pero Naruto rápidamente reconocido como el maestro del Gremio, Makarov Dreyar.

El pequeño hombre salto desde el segundo piso cayendo encima y luego saltando para frente de una de las mesas que aún estaban enteras.

-DEJEN A ESTE CHICO, QUIEN TIENE LA CULPA DE ESTOS SON USTEDES ELFMAN GREY ERZA BNARSU Y MIRA, SI NO FUERA POR ESTE CHICO LISANNE ESTARIA HERIDA GRAVEMENTE AHORA-Grito el maestro haciendo que los mencionados bajen la cabeza igual que el resto del gremio al escuchar el sermón de su padre.

**\- (Así que es el Gigante, uno de los 10 magos santos)**-Pensó Naruto.

**-(Este enano, no lo creo, sí que este mundo es débil)-**Pensó Shukaku con su arrogancias.

-**(Da para ver ahora porque en los libros solo aparece su enorme cabeza)-**Hablo Choumei

\- **(Al menos impone autoridad se puede ver que todos lo respetan como hijos respetan a un padre)**-Dijo Isobu.

\- **(Me recuerda al viejo testarudo)**-Dijo Son Goku.

\- **(Este lugar es decepcionante pero al menos se parece mucho con una familia, no lo creen**)-Dijo Gyuki.

\- **(Es perfecto para ti cachorro)**-Finalizo Kurama dejando mostrar su sonrisa.

-Creo que si –finalizo Naruto para voltearse al maestro que estaba en su frente encarándolo ojo a ojo.

-¿Joven quien eres y lo que buscas?-Pregunto el maestro mientras analizaba al rubio daba para notar que el hombre no era bobo y estaba preparado para todo lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ahí.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me quiero unir al gremio-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Así sorprendiendo a todo el mundo allí incluso al maestro que no se lo esperaba porque había visto lo que ese chico había hecho con enorme facilidad, no había usado ningún tipo de magia al menos para moverse y luego uso alguna magia para quedar pegado en el techo.

-Te puedo preguntar el motivo que te hizo querer unirte a Fairy Tail?-Pregunto el maestro.

-Me encontré a Gildarts el me ofreció el unirme al gremio, me dijo que aquí era mi lugar que era perfecto para mí-Respondió el rubio calmamente para ver que todo el mundo estaba sorprendido especialmente Mira y cierta pelirroja.

-¿Dices que conociste a Gildarts y que te ofreció unirte a Fairy Tail?-Pregunto Grey sin creerse las palabras del rubio.

-Pues sí, ¿por qué se sorprenden tanto, ese Gildarts es gran cosa aquí?-Pregunto el rubio.

-CLARO QUE LO ES, ES EL MAGO MÁS FUERTE DEL GREMIO-Grito Natsu a toda boca sorprendiendo un poco al rubio, todo esto había dejado a Makarov muy pensativo.

\- (Eso explica su gran poder mágico)-Dijo Son Goku.

-Entiendo eso explica su poder mágico-Dijo el rubio en voz alta sin darse cuenta pero parcia que nadie lo escucho pero dos personas lo habían hecho una pelirroja y el maestro que estaban muy curiosos ante este rubio.

-Casi se me olvida maestro-Dijo Naruto entregando la carta al maestro que la comenzó a leer.

-_Hola viejo si estás leyendo esto es porque Naruto decidió unirse a Fairy Tail , te pido que lo aceptes como un favor para mi cuando llegue a una ciudad supe que este chico se había derrotado solo a aquel gremio de mercenarios que tenía a aquel mago renegado que hace tiempo que el consejo buscaba-_Al leer esto Makarov levanto sus ojos para ver al rubio, este había derrotado a un mago renegado clase S luego siguió leyendo la carta-_pero bueno esto no es lo importante cuando hable con él me dijo que lo haría de nuevo mismo que eso le costara, luego de su batalla quedo varios días desmayado por haberse agotado , es alguien muy noble y que protege a quien ama, su lugar es en Fairy Tail, además lo quiero enfrentar cuando vuelva haya la próxima viejo_

_Gildarts_

Al terminar de leer la carta el maestro se sorprendió que Gildarts lo quisiera enfrentar pero decidió confiar en él y aceptar a Naruto en su Gremio.

-Muy bien, Naruto a partir de hoy eres miembro de Fairy Tail-Dijo el maestro sacándole una sonrisa al rubio pero a muchos miembros no le gusto eso.

-Así de fácil, no lo puedo creer maestro –Dijo Erza que no podía creer que su maestro fuera a aceptar as un extraño tan fácil.

-No le veo problema, además es un favor para Gildarts así que no le veo por qué debería negarle ese pedido-Respondió el maestro sorprendiendo a muchos que deseaban saber por qué Gildarts había pedido eso y porque había mandado a este rubio al gremio.

-Él no se puede unir tan fácil al gremio-Respondió Natsu.

-Él va a unirse al gremio y además Gildarts lo quiere enfrentar cuando vuelva-Dijo Makarov haciendo todos sus HIJOS dar un grito de (KYAAAAA)

-Como que Gildarts lo quiere enfrentar, él siempre me rechaza a mí y ahora resulta que se quiere enfrentar al nuevo debe ser mentira-Dijo Natsu sin poder creerlo.

-Natsu tiene razón debo ser mentira porque Gildarts iba a querer enfrentar a un debilucho como el-Dijo Mira que realmente subestimaba bastante al rubio que solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si tanto dudan de mi porque alguno no me enfrenta y les muestro lo que puedo hacer-Dijo Naruto a los que todos asintieron como una buena idea.

-Si hacen tanto escándalo, Naruto tendrá un duelo de Bienvenida-Dijo el Maestro.

-¿Quién lo va a enfrentar?-Pregunto uno de los miembros.

-Me gusta la idea, yo voy, estoy encendido-Dijo Natsu preparándose para pelear contra el rubio.

-Quítate-Dijo Grey empujando el rubio lejos.

-No yo seré quien lo enfrente-Dijo Elfman metiéndose.

-¿Porque tú?-Dijeron el peli azul y el peli rosa.

-Porque SOY HOMBRE-Grito en peliblanco.

-Nosotros también-Dijeron los otros dos mientras empezaban a empujarse y discutir para ver quién iba a enfrentar al nuevo.

-Cálmense ustedes 3-Dijo el rubio así tomando la atención de todos los allí presentes-Me enfrentare a los 3 al mismo tiempo –Finalizo el rubio recibiendo miradas de todo el mundo algunos de sorpresa y otras pensaban-(Acaso está loco).

-Está decidido, el duelo de Bienvenida de Naruto será contra Natsu, Gray y Elfman, vamos al jardín-Dijo el maestro siendo seguido por todos.

Ja en el jardín el maestro se paró encima de un tronco estando a su lado izquierdo Erza y a su derecha Mira ninguna le quitaban los ojos de encima al rubio.

-(Este jardín es hermoso, a Shikamaru le hubiera gustado el jardín)- Pensó Naruto.

En el medio del jardín se encontraban los 4 magos, cuando el maestro estaba pronto para comenzar el duelo

-JA NO AGUANTO MAS-Grito Natsu laxándose con su puño envuelto en fuego mirando la cabeza del ruido.

-(Es muy impaciente, me recuerda a mi)-Pensó Naruto.

\- **(Sí que lo es)**-Pensó Kurama.

\- **(Yo diría idiota)- **respondió Saiken

\- (**Su magia de fuego parece diferente y muy poderosa pena que su técnica es muy mal además de su impaciencia no lo deja pensar de forma correcta)-**Hablo Matatabi decepcionada.

-(Va a aprender una lección de la misma forma que yo aprendí) –Dijo Naruto a las Bijuus,

\- **(Así que vas a usar eso, he he)-**Rieron zorro y jinchuriki al mismo tiempo de forma algo sádica.

-**(¿Qué es eso?)** -Pregonaron las otro 8 bijuus.

\- **(Ja verán)-**Respondió Kurama.

Con el rubio, este tenía al peligrosa avanzando en su dirección con su puño envuelto en llamas, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el rubio se movió rápidamente a su espalda, el peligrosa intento atacarlo con su perna envuelta en fuego pero el rubio desapareció nuevamente.

-Qué velocidad-Pensó Makarov

-Que carajos-Pensaron Erza y Mira.

-Natsu, en tu espalda-Grito un pequeño gato azul junto a Lisanne.

-Sabes deberías ser menos imprudente, te voy a enseñar –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sádica apareciendo en las espaldas del rosada sin darle tiempo de reacción.

-TÉCNICA SECRETA: MUERTE MILENAR-Grito Naruto ejecutando su ataque que hizo volar a Natsu y caer justo enfrente al tronco ja inconsciente que se encontraba el maestro y las dos magas de Fairy Tail.

\- **(Esto es en serio, no lo creo)** –Gritaran las Bijuus.

\- (**Si)** \- respondió Kurama.

-QUE TIPO DE TÉCNICA ES ESA-Grito un miembro del gremio.

-Es una técnica muy efectiva para castigos hablo Makarov-Haciendo correr gotas de sudor en la cara de muchos de los miembros del gremio.

-(Es algo idiota pero muy efectiva)-Pensó Erza mientras veía salir humo de cola del peli rosa inconsciente.

En ese momento Grey y Elfman se prepararon para atacar al rubio en grupo al ver que era alguien peligroso no le darían oportunidad del rubio hacer su movimiento.

TRANSFORMACIÓN: BRAZO DE RESPTIL- Grito Elfman transformando su brazo en el de un reptil y yendo por la izquierda de rubio con un potente golpe.

-CREACION DE HIELO: Espadas de Hielo-Grito el peli azul lanzándose encima del rubio por su derecha así haciendo um ataque combinado con el peli blanco pensando que el rubio no tendría oportunidad .

\- **(¿Que harás gaki?** \- Pregunto Gyuki.

\- **(¿El poder de cual de nosotros usaras?)-**Pregunto Isobu.

-(De ninguno)-Respondió Naruto.

\- **(Usa el modo Sennin entonces)-**Respondió Kurama.

-(No será necesario quiero probar algo)-Respondió el rubio dejando curioso a las 9 Bijuus.

Gray Y Elfman estaban por golpear al rubio cuando este expuso sus manos como si fuera ejecutar un Shinra Tensei pero de pronto las espadas de Hielo se rompieron y la Mano de Reptil también y se sintió un pulso de magia emitida por l rubio que dejo a algunos magos asustados y mando a volar a Grey y Elfman contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes.

-(Este pulso de energía no solo destrío sus magias pero también las absorbió, este chico es peligroso)-Pensó Makarov

-(Que carajos fueron los pensamientos de muchos allí-Pensaron muchos al ver que 3 de sus magos más fuerte habían sido derrotados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-(Este pulso que emitió el maestro nos había hablado de ello, pocos magos consiguen hacer eso, ni el mismo conseguía, este chico es increíble)-Pensaron Erza y Mira.

-(Necesito saber más de él)-Pensaron ambas.

De pronto –CREÍSTE QUE ESE PATÉTICO GOLPE IBA A DERROTARME-Grito Natsu apareciendo de nuevo en el medio del jardín con su mano en chamas.

-Tu magia de fuego no es común no es verdad Natsu-Dijo Naruto.

-Es magia mata dragón, soy el dragón Slayer de fuego-Dijo Natsu.

\- (Mata dragones, los seres místicos)-Pensó incrédulo Kokuo.

\- **(Eso se pone cada vez más interesante)**-Pensó Kurama.

-(Vamos a ver si mata dragones de verdad)-Pensó Naruto.

-Vamos a ver si realmente era un Dragón Slayer-Dijo Naruto activando su modo Sennin dejando sus parpados naranjas que fue notados por todos que pensaron – (Que carajos).

-Hasta que en fin, vamos Naruto, estoy encendido.-Dijo Natsu.

-Vamos-Respondió Naruto

_DRAGON MISL DE AGUA _

Grito Naruto formando un Dragón echo de agua que se avanzó sobre Naruto.

-Mata ese dragón-Dijo el pequeño gato azul animando a su amigo.

-Es un dragón, como puede crear un dragón -Pensó Erza incrédula ante los poderes del rubio, ahora entendía porque él lo quería enfrentar y sentía que el rubio solo estaba jugando

Natsu nada pudo hacer frente al dragón que se lo comió dejando un Natsu derrotado.

Tiempo después los tres se levantan algo aturdidos por el poder del rubio que se acerca a ellos.

-Sus magias son muy buenas, pero si atacan sin estrategia, serán derrotados sin importar el enemigo o cuan fuerte sean, les puedo ayudar en eso-Dijo Naruto.

-Sera genial, aprender contigo-Dijo Gray con una gran sonrisa.

-Sera un honor-Dijo Elfman con un pequeño sonriso de respeto hacia el rubio.

-Claro, será genial, no perderé la próxima vez-Dijo Natsu emocionado

-Ja que termino el duelo volvamos adentro-Dijo el maestro que estaba sorprendido con Naruto era fuerte al nivel de mango clase S o hasta más pero era noble y cuidaba de sus amigos hasta de los que no eran, había nascido para ser miembro de Fairy Tail o quien sabe maestro algún día, talvez hubiese encontrado a un digno sucesor.

Ja adentro se encontraban todos.

-Dime Naruto ¿dónde quieres la marca y de color?-Pregunto el maestro,

-Azul marino y en mi brazo izquierdo-Dijo el rubio así obteniendo los gritos de todo el gremio,

-ESTO NERECE UNA FIESTA-Grito Natsu.

-(No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento cuanto a su "fiesta")-Pensó Naruto recibiendo una confinación horas después había sido pero de cunado había llegado pero se había divertido y dejado inconsciente a Natsu a cada 10 minutos que se avanzaba sobre el pidió un duelo. Casi todas las veces Naruto lo esquivo y lo mando contra alguna puerta siempre siendo acudido por Lisanna.

Naruto se acerco a Lisanna.

-Se ve que tú y Natsu son muy cercanos-Dijo Naruto mientras observaba a la peliblanca.

-Bueno si, me prometió que cunado fuéramos adultos se casaría conmigo-Dijo Lisanna recordando el momento.

-Todo el mundo necesita de alguien que nos cuide, principalmente personas imprudentes como Natsu-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Estas en lo cierto, y cuál es esa persona para tui Naruto-San?-Pregunto Lisanna.

-No la he encontrado –Respondió Naruto pensando que nunca amo a ninguna mujer de verdad fuera su madre y a Sakura como su hermana por eso nunca pudo corresponder a los sentimientos de Hinata.

-Qué pena-Dijo Lisanna. Tengo Fe que lo harás-Dijo Lisanna.

-Mi madre quería que fuera una pelirroja igual a ella-Dijo Naruto.

-Hablando en padres, ¿dónde están los tuyos tienes alguna familia Naruto-San?-pregunto Lisanna.

-No, murieron protegiéndome-Dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo, eres realmente un miembro de Fairy Tail-Dijo la peliblanca ganándose una mirada curiosa del rubio.

-Es que todos aquí tiene historias difíciles y casi todos son huérfanos-Dijo Lisanna.

-No lo somos, Fairy Tail es una familia con un gran padre-Dijo Naruto ganándose la sonrisa del maestro.

Cerca de esa mesa la conversa sobre Naruto buscar a una pelirroja hizo que Erza se sonrojara y quiera saber masa de él.

-(Así que le gusta las pelirrojas, tienes ventaja Erza pero te voy a vencer, Naruto será mío)-Pensó Mira escondía en una esquina mientras escuchaba la conversa.

Al otro día se veía a un rubio en el la pisara de trabajos pensando cual escoger

\- (**Escoge uno que de una buena paga)-**Dijo Son Goku

**\- (Ja casi no te queda nada y aun precisas alquilar un apartamento)** –Dijo Kokuo

\- **(Tienen razón Naruto-Kun elige sabiamente)**-Dijo Matatabi.

Cuando iba a tomar una peliblanca se metió y tomo su mano. Todo esto extraño al rubio más de lo que debería.

-(Que pasa aquí)-Pensó el rubio.

\- Piensas tomar n trabajo no-Empezó a decir Mira muy avergonzada, -Deberías llevar a alguien contigo-Completo Mira qué hora estaba más roja que un tomate aquello más parecía un pedido de casamiento por lo avergonzada que estaba la ojiazul.

De pronto apareció una pelirroja que empezó a mira al suelo.

-Tú no eres apropiada para acompañar a Naruto en su primer trabajo –Dijo Erza mientras Mira se levantaba de suelo y se limpiaba.

-Y TU SI LO ERES TOMATE-Grito la ojiazul que estaba poco enojada.

-(**Mia solo, mal llegas y ya tienes dos bellezas atrás de ti cachorro quien sabe de esta vez no termines besando un Uchiha)**-Dijo el zorro con una enorme sonrisa.

\- **(A quien vas a escoger Naruto-Kun)**-Dijo Matatabi con una sonrisa pervertida.

(Ja déjenme en paz)-Pensó el rubio en doble sentido tanto por las Bijuus como por las chicas que cada una había tomado uno de los brazos del rubio y lo estaba jalando mientras se miraban y chispas salían de sus ojos mientras dejaban parte de su aura mágica salir.

-Que va conmigo Tomate-Dijo Mira mientras jalaba a Naruto a la Izquierda.

-Quien iría contigo Mira-Dijo Erza mientras lo jalaba a la izquierda y todo el gremio veía eso con un sonriso.

De pronto el maestro aparece.

-YA BASTA-Fue el grito que el maestro dio.

-(Salvo)-Pensó el rubio mientras revisaba su extremidades para ver si estaba todo OK.

El maestro luego lanzó una misión de recompensa de 600.000 JOYAS.

-Esto debe ser suficiente para 3-Dijo el maestro pero cuando las chicas iban a reclamar una mirada seria del mago santo fue suficiente para hacerlas callar y aceptar el trabajar juntas al menos mientras el maestro las este viendo

(Esta misión va a ser un infierno)-Pensó el rubio siendo asentido por las Bijuus.

Bueno hasta aquí llego hoy, hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4: Erza y Mira

Hola les trigo otro capitulo disculpa la demora, estoy sin computadora y me da un asco escribir en el celular pero bueno espero que les guste.

Capitulo 3: Erza y Mira.

_/TIME SKIP/ Cerca de las montañas_

Naruto en estos momentos estaba en el infierno y se preguntaba que le había hecho a Kami-Sama, cual había sido tu pecado para tener que pasar por este infierno, todo esto era causado por 2 magas una peliblanca y otra pelirroja que no conseguían entenderse en absolutamente nada, estaban en su pelea numero 800 en este momento de esa manera esta misión que parecía ser fácil no terminaría muy bien. La misión consistía en entrar en algunas cuevas, que eran ocupadas por bandidos y monstruos. La misión pagaba 600.000 joyas hasta ahí todo parecía perfecto hasta que empezó el viaje y las chicas no habían para de discutir ni siquiera un segundo.

**-(Te dije que era para que te vinieras por tu cuenta así cuando estas llegaran ya habías acabado)**\- Dijo cierto zorro que no estaba de buen humor por haber escuchado las tontas peleas de las dos chicas.

-(Calma Kurama no es tan malo como parece)- Dijo Naruto intentando parecer optimista y calmar a la Bijuu.

**-(Tan malo, esas dos no han parado de discutir ni siquiera un segundo**)- Dijo Shukakau.

(**De esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos**)- Dijo Isobu.

-(**Podrías ponerlas a dormir con mi poder**)- Dijo Choumei.

-(Negativo)-Respondió Naruto.

\- (Entonces que harás genio). Dijo Shukakau.

-(Están complicadas las cosas pero para esta misión es necesario trabajar en equipo, ustedes saben que el trabajo en equipo es importante).

Ninguna de las Bijuus dijo algo pero el rubio sabía que tenía razón y las Bijuus entendían que el trabajo en equipo es importante.

De vuelta con las chicas Naruto se dispuso a hacer algo para hacer para sus peleas pero hizo algo medio idiota intento meterse en medio de las dos resultando con un rubio llevando dos fuertes golpes en su cabeza producto del susto que el Uzumaki les había dado.

-Que pensabas que hacías pedazo de mierdas- Dijo Mira dejando salir su aura demoniaca

Ahora con un rubio recuperado –Intentaba que dejaran de pelear, tenemos una misión, es necesario que trabajemos juntos pero con untes discutiendo –Dijo el rubio.

-Dices que no podemos quedar 5 minutos sin discutir-Dijo Erza un poco enojada.

-Exacto, debemos trabajar en equipo y con ustedes discutiendo no vamos a conseguir-Dijo Naruto.

Ninguna de las dos les gusto lo que el rubio dijo pero sabían que tenía razón por eso pararon de discutir mientras dure la misión al menos.

-Estamos casi llegando-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-Pregunto Erza.

\- Mi magia me permite sentir presencias mágicas- Dijo el rubio.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué tipo de magia usas?-Pregunto cierta pelirroja.

Este asunto dejaba a todos en el gremio curiosos inclusive al maestro pero nadie le había querido preguntar, esta misión era la oportunidad perfecta por eso luego de la pregunta de la pelirroja esta al igual que su amiga quedaron muy atentas.

-Buena tengo varias pero la principal se llama _"Sennin" _ me da una gran conexión con la naturaleza y toda su energía, lo que me permite sentir las intenciones del enemigo dejándome saber si están mintiendo o no , me permite sentir las presencias magias y lo más importante me permite controlar los elementos de la naturaleza a mi antojo pero por no tener muy buen control sobre ella actualmente solo puedo dominar 2 elementos que son Agua y Viento-Explico el rubio mientras activaba su modo Sennin dejando sus pupilas anaranjadas y luego desactivándolo.

-Interesante, eso quiere decir que con entrenamiento puedes dominar otros elementos-Dijo Erza.

-Bueno si, podría controlar los elementos primarios –Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con elementos primarios?- Pregunto Mira sin entender a lo que el rubio se refería.

-Existen cinco elementos primarios: Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Tierra y Agua cada uno de ellos es poderoso contar un elemento y débil contra otro-Dijo el rubio,

-Entiendo y existen elementos secundarios o terciarios –Dijo Mira.

-Correcto, un elemento secundario es el que es formado por dos elementos primarios por ejemplo el Hielo que es la combinación de Agua y Viento , un elemento terciario es la combinación de 3 por ejemplo el Polvo que es la combinación de Tierra, Fuego y Viento –Dijo el rubio.

-Es increíble pero ¿qué es el elemento polvo?-Pregunto Erza.

-Es un elemento que transforma todo lo que toca en polvo instantáneamente, personas, objetos, etc.- Dijo el rubio.

-Es algo muy peligroso, pero hablaste que poseías otras magias –Dijo Mira.

-Bueno poseo otras 5 magias secundarias, ellas con caminar en cualquier superficie como ustedes ya vieron antes,"Substitución" así el rubio desapareció dejando en su lugar un tronco de madera,"Transformación" así el rubio se transformación en una copia perfecta de Natsu y luego "Clon" así aparecieron enfrente a las chicas dos copias perfectas.

-No deben ser reales-Dijeron ambas chicas al tocar en los clones y notar que eran reales así volteándose para hablar con el original.

-Increíble, eso te transforma en un ejército de un solo hombre-Dijo Erza.

-No es bien así, no son muy fuertes, cada vez que hago una mi magia se divide a la mitad y desaparecen si reciben un golpe fuerte-Dijo el rubio.

-Ah entiendo pero son muy buenos para otro tipo de cosas –Dijo Erza.

-Si como infiltración o cosas que requieran muchas personas pero no tengan que combatir-Dijo Naruto.

-Ahora es la vez de ustedes-Dijo Naruto notando que ninguna de las chicas les gusto mucho la idea.

-Mi magia se chama _"Re-Equip" _me permite cambiarme de armadura y de arma a gran velocidad –Dijo Erza.

-Es una magia interesante-Dijo el rubio.

-Gracias – Dijo Erza.

-¿Y tu Mira?-Pregunto el rubio.

Se notaba que la chica no le gustaba mucho la idea de hablar sobre sus habilidades pero el rubio término convenciendo a hablar con su típica sonrisa que parece que para estas dos chicas era como veneno.

-Mi magia se llama "_Take Over Satan Soul_" me permite llamar el espíritu de un demonio y usarlo en combate pero al igual que tú en este momento no controlo muy bien la transformación solo puedo usar la transformación en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, también tengo magia de transformación y se algo de magia de sueño-Dijo Mira con su cara roja pero no era avergonzada el rubio reconocía esa mirada , el mismo ya la había tenido a mucho tiempo.

-(Así que esta cica también ha sufrido por no ser aceptada, tal vez sea por su magia)-Pensó el rubio.

-Ambas magias con increíbles, un día se transformaran en grandes magas clase S-Dijo el rubio con su gran sonrisa lo que hizo a ambas chicas sonreír.

-No precisas adularnos Naruto- Dijo Erza.

-No lo hago, les digo lo que pienso- Dijo el rubio con su habitual conversa.

-Gracias- Agradecieron las chicas.

-¿Pero si apenas has llegado como sabes lo de ser mago clase S?-Pregunto Erza.

-Al llegar pase por varias bibliotecas y me informe lo máximo que puede, ahora que pienso van a precisar nombres para el día que sean conocidas –Dijo el rubio con su mano en el mentón en señal que estaba pensando.

-Creo que sí, tienes alguna idea –Dijo Mira.

-Creo que si qué te parece Demon-Dijo Naruto.

Mira se vio asustada, en ese momento el rubio entendió a Mira.

-Creo que de esta palabra tendrá otro significado, no importa lo que te paso en el pasado debes mirar al futuro y sentir orgullo por este nombre Mirajane Strauss, "The Demon" de Fairy Tail-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Como tú sabes de eso?- Pregunto Mira.

-Simple pase por algo parecido a lo que, tenía esa misma mirada, "demonio", "reencarnación del demonio", "vas a destruir esta aldea", etc.-Dijo el rubio-De lo que pasaste, conozco ese dolor- Finalizo el rubio con una sonrisa a lo que Mira abrió por primera vez una sonrisa.

-(Mira)-pensó la pelirroja que sabía del pasado de su amiga pero Erza se sintió celosa.

-¿Tienes uno para mí? -Pregunto Erza.

-Tendrá que ser después, hemos llegado-Dijo el rubio mostrando el lugar, la respuesta del rubio había dejado triste a Erza.

Entraron en la cueva y esta se subdividía en otras tres.

-Lo mejor sería dividirnos para cubrir más terreno-Dijo el rubio.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Mira.

-Creo que sí, luego nos encontramos aquí-Dijo Erza.

Así los tres magos se dividieron, Naruto le había tocado la cueva del medio, Erza de la izquierda y Mira de la derecha, en la de Naruto solo habían mercenarios que habían esclavizad a civiles para trabajar en las minas, no fue nada complicado, nada que clones y algunos rasengan no resolvieran.

_/TIME SKIP/ 30 Minutos después, entrada de las cuevas._

Naruto había terminado su trabajo en apenas 10 minutos y se había dirigido para la entrada de la cueva, 10 minutos después apareció Erza y cuando parecía que Erza iba a decirle algo apareció Mira como la que había demorado mas de entre los tres.

-Sí que te demoras princesa-Dijo Erza a carcajadas.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno, solo parece que no estás al nivel princesa-Dijo Erza con sus manos al aire.

-O tus enemigos eran muy débiles-Dijo Mira

-¿Quieres resolver esto ahora?-Dijo Erza dejando salir una aura roja.

-Claro-Dijo Mira dejando salir su aura violeta.

-(**Van a empezar de nuevo**)- Dijo Kokuo queriendo darse la cabeza contra una pared.

-(Vamos chicos, luego de acostumbrase se pone divertido)- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-(**Tienes cierta razón cachorro**)-Dijo Kurama

-(Tu admitiendo que tengo razón, sin duda se avecina el fin del mundo)-Dijo Naruto mientras reía siendo acompañado por Kurama.

-(**Naruto, no crees que esta misión ha sido muy fácil, el trabajo era simple y la paga alta, no me huele bien**)-Dijo Shukaku.

De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar y Naruto sintió presencias mágicas bajo ellos.

-(De la próxima vez quédate callado Shukakau)-Dijo Naruto.

-Chicas, prepárense-Dijo el rubio a las chicas que habían parado de intentar matarse.

De en medio de la cueva surgieron dos serpientes gigantes con una piel que parecía hecha de diamante de tan resistente.

-(Esto va a ser complicado)-Pensó el rubio.

-Erza ataque a al de la izquierda y Mira de la derecha, yo les daré suporte con ambas gracias a los clones-Dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas asintieron poniéndose en posición de combate.

_¡RE-EQUIP! ¡ARMADURA DE LA RUEDA DEL CIELO!__(Tenrin no Yoroi_)-Grito Erza y con si magia se cambio de su armadura simples para una armadura con formada por diversas placas de metal que parecen plumas pero que deja muy descubierto su cuerpo apenas cubriendo sus partes intimas y de tener solo una espadas ahora tenía muchas que giraban en su entorno, Erza agarra 2 de ellas y se lanza contar el enemigo de la izquierdo.

_¡TAKE OVER!-_Grito Mira así transformando apenas sus pies y manos en garras aparte de su dorso así lanzándose contra el enemigo de la derecha.

Así comenzó la batalla las chicas atacaban al frente y el rubio de suporte se pasaron 20 minutos y todos estaban agotados principalmente el rubio que no solo había dado suporte sino que también había sido un escudo humano para las chicas, ahora el rubio sangraba y estaba muy lastimado además de casi agotado.

Los tres deciden alejarse del enemigo.

-Naruto, debes volver –Dijo Erza preocupada,

-Erza tiene razón, nosotras nos ocupamos-Dijo Mira.

-Negativo, ustedes están en un estado tan malo como yo, pero se me ha ocurrido un plan-Dijo Naruto.

Naruto tenía razón el estado de las chicas era muy malo.

-¿Mira puedes entretener al enemigo?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Si-Dijo la chica.

-Intenta abrir sus bocas-Dijo el rubio mientras la peli blanca atacaba una de las cabezas

-Nosotros haremos el real ataque –Dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de Erza.

Esta se sonrojo mucho ante tal acción del rubio pero consiguió disimularlo.

-Podrías crear dos lanzas- Dijo Naruto.

De pronto apareció un círculo mágico y en vez de espadas ahora había dos lanzas.

Mira estaba luchando ferozmente y en cierto momento consigo hacer que el enemigo abriera su boca

-Ahora-Dijo Naruto.

Erza se elevo a los cielos con su armadura y se preparo para lanzar las armas en las 2 bocas, en ese momento el rubio apareció en su espalda y la abrazo por detrás dándole un abrazo y así tocando ambas lanzas, esta acción casi hizo que Erza se desmayara. El rubio puso su mano en las lanzas así cubriéndolas con magia de viento dejándolas mucho más potentes y mucho mas rápidas, en ese momento Erza lanzo ambas armas potencializadas que al entrar en contacto con el enemigo termino por derrotarlo.

Ahora estaban los 3 sentados en medio de la cueva descasando.

-Eso fue increíble, Naruto-Dijo Mira, un poco decepcionada que no fuera ella que hubiera obtenido un abrazo de rubio,

.-Bueno creo que acaabmso –Dijo Naruto levantándose pero de repente surgieron 8 serpientes mucho más grandes y poderosas que las otras.

-Mierda creo que despertamos a la familia –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-(Estoy sin magia, no puedo ni siquiera invocar una espada)-Pensó Erza.

-(Erza se ve que no tiene magia, yo estoy igual y casi no me puedo mover)-Pensó Mira.

De repente vieron como Naruto les hacia una señal para que se alejaran.

.-Pero- Intentaron decir las chicas.

-No hay problema, acabare con estoy volveremos al gremio- Dijo Naruto –Aun las quiero ver discutir muchas veces -Completo el rubio.

-Más te vale, sino te mato- Dijo Mira alejándose junto con la pelirroja que no conseguía producir palabras por estar con su corazón en la mano.

-(Las chicas nada pueden hacer, si algo intenta van a morir, debo proteger mi familia) – Pensó Naruto.

-Shukakau-Dijo Naruto.

**-(No lo hagas chico en el estado que estas, es suicidio**)-Dijo Shukakau pero el rubio lo ignoro y activo el enlace con Shukaku.

La arena de lugar empezó a envolver al rubio pero antes que pudiera hacer algo recibió dos cabezadas de pequeñas serpientes una en su estomago por la parte delantera y otro en el medio de sus espaldas, haciendo el rubio escupir algo de sangre y así las ocho gigantes se lanzaron contar pero cuando estaban por golpearlo el rubio uso su magia:

_¡ATAÚD DE ARENA!-_Grito el rubio así fueron envueltos por el poderoso ataque del rubio.

-NARUTO-Gritaron las chicas corriendo hacia el rubio para encontrarlo en medio de arena muy lastimado

-(Rápido empiecen a curarlo)-Grito Kurama a sus hermanos así todas las bijuus empezaron a trabajar para curarlo.

_/TIME SKIP/ Una semana después en el gremio__._

Se encontraba un rubio despertándose en la cama de la enfermería del gremio con el maestro a su frente.

-¿Como estas Naruto?-Pregunto el maestro.

-Bien, como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Haz dormido durante una semana, haz preocupado a todos, cuando las chicas llegaron por ti estabas casi muerto- Dijo el maestro.

-Lo siento, creo que me he pasado un poco-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo al maestro salir de su cara seria y también abrir una sonrisa.

-Hablando en las chicas, ¿cómo ellas están?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Bien, gracias a ti, solo estaban agotadas pero insistieron en cuidarte mientras dormías, tomaron turnos, solo hoy que les dije que yo te cuidaría-Dijo el maestro.

-Ya veo, luego les agradezco- Respondió el rubio.

-Ahora quiero que me expliques sobre tu magia, las chicas me contaron como funciona pero quiero saber como la aprendiste-Dijo el maestro.

-Mi maestro desarrollo esta magia y él me la enseño-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Dónde está ese maestro ahora y alguien más sabe esta magia?-Continuo Makarov.

-Falleció hace ya un tiempo, no existe nadie más que utilice esta magia, el solo mi la enseño a mi-Dijo el rubio desviando su mirada.

-Lo siento –Dijo el maestro.

-No hay porque sentirla, fue un gran hombre, todo lo que soy es gracias a él-Dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa.

-Fue un gran hombre por lo que veo, me hubiera gustado conocerlo .Dijo Makarov.

-Pero quiero saber porque te sobre esforzaste por las chicas-Dijo serio el maestro.

-Simple, somos una familia debemos protegernos –Dijo Naruto que ya esperaba por esa respuesta.

-(Así que él nos considera su familia, sin duda será u buen sucesor)-Pensó Makarov.

-Te voy dejando, luego pásate por mi escritorio para recibir tu paga-Dijo Makarov saliendo del cuarto.

-(**Veo que despiertas cachorro**)-Dijo Kurama.

-(Me pase un poco, extrañaba tus mimos Kurama)- Dijo Naruto en ton irónico.

-(**Todos estábamos preocupados, especialmente Kurama**)-Dijo Matatabi reprendiéndole, se le notaba el instinto materno.

-(Lo siento Matatabi)-Respondió el rubio.

-(**Como sea Gaki ve a buscar tu paga y busca un apartamento**)-Dijo Gyuki.

Naruto se levanto y fue hasta el maestro recibir su paga

-Aquí esta Naruto, 600.000 Joyas-Dijo Makarov entregándole a Naruto su paga.

-No deberían ser una tercera parte de esto-Dijo Naruto.

-No, las chicas insistieron en que recibas su parte-Dijo Makarov.

-Luego les agradezco-Dijo Naruto preparándose para ir a buscar un apartamento.

-Naruto, si vas a buscar un apartamento mejor que te lleves a alguien-Dijo Makarov.

-Yo podría ir contigo Naruto-Dijo Lisanna.

-Vamos-Dijo Naruto que intento salir de gremio pero de la nada aparece Natsu .que estaba furioso que la primera misión de Naruto había sido una rank A.

-Naruto pelea conmigo-Dijo el peli rosado.

-Ahora no Natsu, Naruto tiene que busca apartamento y tú vienes-Dijo Lisanna a lo que Natsu ni siquiera intento retrucar.

-Lo tienes bien controlado- Dijo Naruto.

-Una esposa debe controlar a su marido-Dijo la pequeña peliblanca con su pulgar levantado.

Los tres magos y el gato intentaron salir de gremio cuando de repente entro la peliblanca mayor que al ver al rubio se sonrojo y salió corriendo dejando al rubio sin entender nada,

-Que paso aquí-Dijo el rubio.

-Nada, mi hermana solo esta avergonzada, luego se le pasa-Dijo Lisanna.

La peliblanca mayor ahora estaba lejos, le estaba gustando mucho cuidar al rubio pero al verlo de pie se sonrojo mucho y no consiguió siquiera decirle una palabra.

Con el rubio este había buscado apartamentos por toda la ciudad y era uno peor que el otro por precios absurdos.

-Que fue eso, como un ser humano podía vivir allí algunos ni siquiera baño tenían-Exclamo la peliblanca menor.

-Es que hay baño al aire libre-Dijo Natsu pero fue golpeado por Lisanna para luego sermonearlo.

-(Supongo que tendré que escoger el mas agradable) –Pensó el rubio.

De pronto Erza aparece en su frente y antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja le da un abrazo y entrega un papel en sus manos para luego desparecer muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué te dio Erza?-Pregunto Natsu.

-Una oferta de un apartamento-Dijo el rubio.

-Vamos a ver, no tenemos nada a perder-Dijo Lisanna así fueron a ver el apartamento que quedaba en la zona rica de la ciudad.

Al llegar l al lugar encontraron al dueño.

-En que podrá ayudarlos chicos –Dijo el señor.

-Venimos a ver el apartamento de 150.000-Dijo el rubio así el dueño los llevo al apartamento que era gigante, poseía 3 cuartos con baño, un gran lugar para un escritorio, una sala gigante y una vista increíble al mar.

-Me lo quedo, pero voy a pagar 3 meses de renta adelantado-Dijo el rubio entregando el dinero para el dueño.

-Yo me encargo del resto, señor Uzumaki-Dijo el dueño.

-Veo que lo que dijo aquella chica era verdad-Dijo el propietario.

-¿Chica?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Aller apareció u hombre interesado en este apartamento pero solo pagaría 100.000 joyas y como hacía meses que no lo rentaban decidí por alquilárselo a este hombre pero aparecía una chica que me pidió esperar un día que vendría alguien dispuesto a pagar el precio original-Explico el hombre.

-Esa mujer era pelirroja no es cierto-Afirmo el rubio.

-Si –Respondió.

-(Erza)- Pensó el rubio.

-Bueno me retiro Señor Uzumaki, ya pido que traigan los muebles .Dijo el propietario.

-Para esta noche la cama es suficiente –Dijo el rubio.

Así el hombre se retiro.

-Bueno tomen esto-Dijo Naruto dándole un poco de dinero a la peliblanca-Vayan a comer algo, tengo otras cosas que hacer-Así el rubio desaprecio, quería intentar resolver las cosas con cierta peliblanca.

La encontró en una calle cerca del gremio ella intento escapar pero el rubio había usado uno de sus clones.

-Te atrape-Dijo el rubio haciendo que la peliblanca quede sonrojada.

-Que quieres-Dijo Mira.

-Saber porque me evitas-Dijo el rubio.

-Estaba avergonzada y no sabía cómo agradecerte-Dijo el rubio.

-Ya lo has hecho cuidando de mí pero so tanto me quieres agradecer ven a cenar conmigo-Dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la ojiazul

-Tú quieres que yo vaya a comer contigo-Dijo Mira sin creerlo.

-Claro que si, cenar con una chica tan linda seria genial-Dijo el rubio.

En esta hora. Mira estaba del color de cabello de Erza pero acepto, fueron a cenar y luego de un tiempo Mira ya tenia confianza con el rubio, ambos se divirtieron mucho en esta noche al final el rubio dejo a Mira en su casa ganándose una mirada extraña de Lisa y Elfman.

Naruto llego a su casa tomo un baño, hizo su higiene personal y se fue a acostar.

-(**Con esto, tu llegada al nievo mundo está completa**).Dijo Matatabi.

-(Gracias, mañana intentare resolver todo con Erza)-Dijo Naruto.

-(**Tendremos que ver lo de tu entrenamiento**)-Dijo Kurama.

-(**Yo y Kurama te ajuaremos con la magia de fuego**)-Dijo Matatabi

(**Choumei** **e yo te ayudaremos con viento además te enseñare a usar la arena**)-Dijo Shukaku.

-(**Yo y Matatabi te ayudaremos con el elemento rayo, no soy tengo mucha experiencia pero Bee y el Raikage si lo eran**)-Dijo Gyuki.

-(Yo y Kokuo te ayudaremos con tierra además te enseñare a usar el elemento lava, Roshi era un maestro en eso)- Hablo Son Goku.

-(**Te ayudare en el elemento de agua mientras Saiken me ayuda y te enseña a usar hielo)**-Dijo Isobu.

-Gracias chicos, buenas noches-Dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos.

_/TIME SKIP/ Entrada del gremio al atardecer._

Naruto estaba volviendo de su entrenamiento ya que supo que Erza estaba en misión pero al volverla gremio pudo verla sentada sobre una piedra y tuvo la actitud mas inteligente llego por tras sin que la pelirroja lo notara y la abrazo.

-KYAAAAA-Fue el grito de Erza que se calmo y se sonrojo cuando vio que era el rubio.

-Al fin te encuentro, me andas evitando-Dijo Naruto.

-No era eso, es solo que no sabía cómo agradecerte no quería parecer débiles-Dijo Erza.

-Tener que agradecer no te hace débil además siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte, pero si tanto te importa agradecer, quiero que seas mi amiga-Dijo Naruto.

-Acepto-Dijo Erza.

-Recuerdas cuando le di un nombre a Erza-Dijo el rubio.

-Si ¿porque?-Pregunto curiosa Erza.

.-No te lo quise decir porque quería pensar en uno especial para ti y ahora se me ocurrió uno-Dijo Naruto.

.-Dime-Respondió la pelirroja.

-Titania, la mujer mas fuerte de Fairy Tail-Dijo Naruto.

-Me gusto, Sabio de Fairy Tail-Dijo Erza con la mano en su corazón.

-Sabio de Fairy Tail y Titania, el equipo de futuros magos clase S, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail-Dijo el rubio agarrando la mano de Erza.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida,

-El equipo mas fuerte va a tomar su primera misión-Dijo el rubio así corriendo al gremio al lado de la pelirroja.

-(Yo sabía que sería la pelirroja)-Pensó Kurama con una sonrisa.

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5: Tiempo

Ando ocupado y no puede tare capitulo antes.

Capitulo 4 : Tiempo.

Se habían pasado cinco años desde que Naruto se unió a Fairy Tail, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Naruto, Erza, Mira y el nieto del maestro Laxus tenían la misma edad, todos estaban con 17 años y se habían convertido en magos clase S. En este momento en el gremio había 4 magos clase S además de Gildarts pero sólo dos de ellos podían hacer misiones clase SS uno de ellos cierto jinchuriki rubio y otro el mago más fuerte del gremio Gildarts Clive.

Naruto era amado por todos en el gremio, había conquistado muchos corazones, casi todo el gremio veía el Rubio como el verdadero sucesor del maestro del gremio, casi todos pues cierto rubio, nieto del maestro, pensaba que aquel lugar era suyo por derecho.

Naruto conoció a Laxus poco tiempo después de que el rubio hubiera llegado al gremio, al principio se habían dado muy bien, hasta habían hecho misiones juntos y también entrenaban juntos pero cierto día el Dragon Slayer escuchó a todo el gremio hablando que el rubio merecía ser el sucesor, en el momento Laxus se sintió traicionado cambiando de una persona alegre y humilde a una persona arrogante y muy fría alejándose de todos incluso de su propio abuelo generando una enemistad por el jinchuriki que ningún mal le había hecho.

Habían varios rumores en el gremio, Naruto había sido el primero después de Gildarts a convertirse en un mago clase S hace cuatro años, en el año siguiente Laxus, en el otro tuvo un empate, por decisión del maestro y de los dos magos clase S que estaban actuando como examinadores , Erza y Mira acabaron de convertirse en magas clase S en el mismo año.

En ese momento estaba ocurriendo otra de las pruebas de ascenso a mago clase S, ese año quien había sido indicado era un chico misterioso de cabellos azules, que nadie conocía su rostro la parte de Naruto y del maestro. El chico se llamaba Mystogan, Naruto era su amigo e hicieron algunas misiones juntos.

En ese momento en una isla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail se encontraban un rubio y un niño de pelo azul que estaba de rodillas delante del rubio del lado de fuera de la Arena estaban una pelirroja, el maestro, otro rubio y una niña de pelo blanco.

-¿Entendiste?-preguntó el Rubio dejando salir su aura mágica que asustó mucho al chico en su frente, aunque había hecho varias misiones con el rubio todavía se asustaba un poco con el poder mágico de éste.

Sí. –Intento decir el peliazul, pero sus piernas habían perdido las fuerzas.

-Entonces, por mí ya es un mago clase S - Dijo Naruto dejando al niño sorprendido pues creyó que sería reprobado.

-Todos aquí, estamos de acuerdo con Naruto, Felicidades Mystogan, a partir de hoy tú eres un mago clase S - Dijo Makarov mientras uno de los clones de Naruto ayudaba a Mystogan a levantarse que no estaba con mucha cara de victoria pero estaba feliz.

-Con todos nosotros, también fue así, nuestra prueba final era con Naruto y nunca conseguimos vencerlo-Dijo Erza.

-Entonces, anímate-Dijo Mira.

-Conmigo, no fue así - Dijo Laxus con su pose arrogante,

-Claro que no, contigo el Naruto sólo salió de la arena y tú ni siquiera lograste acertar un solo golpe- Dijo Erza,

El comentario de Erza dejó a Laxus furioso pero sabía que era verdad pero un día él pelearía nuevamente con el rubio y lo vencer sin importar el precio.

/ TIME SKIP / En el gremio unos días después,

Recién habían llegado los miembros que fueron para el examen menos Mystogan que como siempre, no participaba socialmente del gremio, eso dejaba algo incómodos a algunos pero sabían que él también los consideraba su familia.

Al entrar en el gremio Naruto fue recibido por Natsu que intentó pelear con él pero el rubio sólo esquivó y el rosado acabó golpeando al mago del hielo que como de costumbre no usaba ropa así empezando sus clásicas luchas luego Mira y Erza que habían crecido convirtiéndose en mujeres muy lindas pero que al parecer sólo dejaban cierto rubio acercarse, los tres hacían muchas misiones juntos, eran el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, normalmente hacían misiones clase S pero a veces acompañaban al rubio en sus misiones SS, que eran bien demoras a veces dejándolos fuera del gremio por un año.

En todo el gremio existía una apuesta secreta sólo para el trío para ver con quién el rubio iba a quedarse y de qué forma ocurriría el primer beso. Esta apuesta había sido iniciada por Cana Alberona, también conocida como la alcohólica del gremio, Cana posee cabellos castaño oscuro ondulado, ojos castaños y casi siempre usa un bikini y un pantalón. La mayoría creía que quedaría con ambas, pero de algo todos notaban, Naruto era más propicio para tener una relación con la pelirroja que ya era conocida como Titania hace un tiempo. Mientras que el rubio este era conocido como sabio, incluso muchas personas fuera de magnolia pensaban que era un hombre de edad avanzada debido a su apodo, pero el rubio no se molestaba hasta podía decirse que le gustaba porque lo hacía sentirse cerca de su maestro.

Naruto y Lisanna en esos cinco años habían vuelto muy amigos, al punto de Lisanna considerarlo su hermano, sentía el mismo cariño por Naruto que sentía por sus hermanos de Sangre y tenía fe que Naruto se quedara con Lisanna así que serían familia oficialmente. El rubio la veía de la misma forma, la quería mucho, era algo parecido al que tenía con Konohamaru pero sentía que era más fuerte como si ella realmente fuera su hermana.

Hace dos años que Gray, Natsu y Elfman habían comenzado a ser entrenados por el rubio especialmente Gray que había pasado por varios infiernos, el motivo del rubio se interesó tanto por él fue debido a su pasado. Naruto tenía miedo de que acabara eligiendo el camino de Sasuke, pero parecía que Gray no lo haría, pero recordaba mucho al hombre que consideró a su hermano en el pasado,

-Vamos Gray- Dijo Naruto formando un gran dragón de hielo, el chico intentó usar sus escudos de hielo pero no adelantó mucho.

Algunas horas después.

-No entiendo cómo mi hielo es fácilmente destruido por el tuyo- Dijo Gray mientras moría acostado en el suelo.

-Es algo simple, es por su temperatura cuanto más frío sea más fuerte tu magia será - Dijo Naruto.

-Voy a hacer mi hielo más fuerte -dice Gray poniéndose en posición de lucha para así seguir su entrenamiento.

En las montañas cerca de Magnolia algunas horas después se encontraban un rubio junto con el maestro.

\- ¿Qué fue maestro? -Preguntó el rubio preocupado al ver la cara sería del maestro.

-Tú sabe que se estoy quedando viejo, luego necesitaré escoger un sucesor-Dijo Makarov.

-Maestro, no creo que sea lo indicado, Laxus si dejar su arrogancia a un lado puede ser un gran maestro- Dijo Naruto.

-Esto es sólo una variable, no pienso dejar mi puesto, pero envié una carta al consejo que si algo sucede a mí debes asumir como maestro, por eso tienes que aprender todo sobre la Fairy Tail y sobre la magia de eliminación -Dijo Makarov .

\- Fairy Law, la magia para proteger al Gremio - Dijo Naruto.

-Termino la charla - Dijo Makarov dejando salir su puede mágico.

El entrenamiento de Naruto con Makarov era secreto para todos, pero lo que no notaron era que tenía cierto rubio espiando, éste cada vez odiaba a Naruto, estaba robando todo de él, no dejaría eso barato en un futuro él mismo acabaría con todo.

En el entrenamiento del rubio con el maestro, Makarov mostró muchas cosas al rubio que sólo el maestro sabía, cosas que la primera maestra de Fairy Tail sabía y que había dejado explícito que debía ser un secreto para las personas del gremio, el rubio pensaba que no sería un buen maestro pero había prometido proteger a esa gran familia con su vida si fuera necesario.

/ TIME SKIP / 1 año después.

En ese momento se encontraban en un restaurante varios miembros del gremio entre ellos el trío más poderoso de la Fairy Tail (el Sabio, Tiranía y Demon) luego tenía los dos rivales de hielo y fuego luego los dos hermanos Strauss (Lisanna y Elfman).

Pasaron la noche conversando y bromeando.

-Gildarts debe estar por volver- Dijo Mira.

-Verdad, pronto veremos el tan esperado combate - Dijo Gray.

-Bueno en la verdad él ya ocurrió -dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo así, cuando aquel viejo volvió? -Dijo Natsu indignado.

-Ele todavía no ha vuelto, pero tuvimos nuestro combate hace unos años -Dijo Naruto.

-Como nadie lo sabía - Dijo Lisanna indignada.

\- Es medio obvio - Dijo Mira.

\- Claro que es - Dijo Erza.

-Entonces se dieron cuenta -Dijo el Rubio.

-Paran de secretos- Dijo Natsu.

\- Naruto fue el primer mago en alcanzar la clasificación de mago clase S -HabloMira.

-O sea ni Mira, Yo, Laxus o Mystogan participamos de las pruebas como examinadores-Dijo Erza.

-Esto quiere decir -Tiene decir Gray.

-Sí, en mi examen a mago clase S tuve que enfrentarme a Gildarts- Dijo el rubio.

-Increíble, eso quiere decir que tú derrotaste a Gildarts-Dijo la pequeña Strauss con estrellas en los ojos.

-No es así, ninguno ganó pero hicimos una bella destrucción en el lugar done ocurrió la batalla - Dijo Naruto.

\- Como sospechosa, acabó en empate -Dijo Erza.

Algunas horas después todos se fueron del lugar.

-Mañana voy a llevar a Lisa y Elfman a una misión de rango S - Dijo Mira.

\- No puedo aceptar eso, llevame también - Dijo Natsu.

-Lo siento Natsu, pero tú no puedes, sólo los estoy llevando porque sus habilidades son necesarias pero no van a luchar porque es muy peligroso -dijo Mira mientras se iba con sus hermanos.

-Vamos a luchar Naruto- Dijo Natsu que estaba medio decepcionado por no poder ir a la misión.

-No sería mejor esperar que ellos regresaran - Dijo el rubio.

-Buena idea -dijo Natsu recibiendo una confirmación del gato azul que siempre lo acompaña.

Erza sólo se rió de esa situación mientras caminaba sola al lado del Rubio que siempre insistía en llevarla en casa

/ TIME SKIP / 1 semana después

Naruto de dirigía al gremio pero cuando entró pudo notar que Natsu salió corriendo pronto vio a Mira llorando en los brazos de Erza y Elfman diciendo- Todo eso es mi culpa, el Rubio comprendió que algo había sucedido a Lisanna entonces sin pensar dos veces corrió detrás de Natsu.

\- (No sé lo que tú piensa hacer pero tú es el único que puede ayudar a Natsu) -Pensó Erza mientras ayudaba a su amiga.

Con el Rubio, éste corrió hasta ver a Happy y más adelante Natsu llorando y golpeando el suelo.

-Ese era el lugar especial de ellos, fue en ese lugar que ellos me vieron nacer y también que Natsu prometió casarse con ella- Habló el gato azul con una mirada triste.

El rubio se acercó al cazador de dragones que notó la presencia del rubio.

-Ella se fue Naruto, se fue -Dijo Natsu mientras le corrían as lagrimas.

-Es verdad pero tú continúas aquí y hay gente en el Gremio que nos necesita -Dijo el Rubio convenciendo al rosado a volver al gremio.

Un tiempo después con los 2 magos en el gremio, el clima en el lugar es terrible, todos estaban tristes especialmente Natsu y los hermanos Strauss.

Mira seguía en los brazos de su amiga, Elfman seguía culpándose y Natsu se había sentado del lado del mago de hielo pero no estaba bien.

\- (Tengo que hacer algo) - Pensó el rubio.

-Natsu pelea conmigo-Dijo el rubio.

-Tú dijiste que pelearíamos cuando ella volviera -Dis Natsu.

-Quien se importa con eso -Dijo Naruto, las palabras que parecían frías en un primer momento sorprendieron mucho a varios miembros.

\- (Que piensas que estás haciendo) -Pensó Erza.

\- (Que vas a hacer Naruto) - Pensó el maestro.

-Ella está muerta, claro que eso importa -decía Natsu furioso.

Naruto no respondió pero sí actuó rápidamente dando un puñado en el estómago de Natsu.

-Ya dije vamos a pelear -Dijo Naruto.

\- Dije que no, ella no está aquí -dijo Natsu entre lágrimas.

-Qué tiene eso que ver las personas mueren todos los días -dijo el rubio.

Las palabras frías del rubio dejaron a muchos allí enojados.

-Tú no sientes la falta de ella - dijo Natsu indignado.

-Claro que sí, yo la consideraba mi hermana, pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a sentar y llorar en vez de seguir viviendo así como ella desearía, cuando creamos lazos nuestras vidas paran de pertenecer sólo a nosotros mismos y pasan a pertenecer a todos los que nos importan y nos quieren-Dijo Naruto, el maestro sonrió al oír las palabras del rubio.

-Yo sé, pero -Tentó decir el rosado pero el rubio levantó su mano haciendo la señal de la Fairy Tail.

Ante tal acontecimiento todos en el gremio que reconocieron tal señal comenzaron a llorar entre ellos al maestro.

\- Cuando llegué al gremio ella me hablo sobre ese símbolo, no importa donde esté o lo que vaya a hacer, yo siempre estaré mirando por ti, no importa donde Lisanna está ahora, ella está mirando por nosotros debemos dejarla orgullosa - el rubio así cambiando el clima del lugar.

Natsu se secó sus lágrimas e intentó dar un golpe en Naruto pero éste lo agarró y procedió a dar un abrazo en el mismo.

Después de eso el gremio siguió con sus fiestas normales, causando bastante destrucción al gremio.

Una semana después el rubio llegó al gremio y fue a coger una misión.

-Viniste a buscar una misión Naruto - Dijo una cierta muchacha que el rubio no reconoció usaba un vestido rosa, su pelo era blanco liso y ondulado en las puntas y sus ojos eras azules.

-¿Mira? -Preguntó el rubio sin creer.

-Sí, Lisanna siempre decía que quedaría bien de esta manera - Respondió la chica (Mira va a ser igual que en el anime ayudando en el gremio).

\- Conseguiste ser más linda - Dijo el rubio dejando a la chica de color tomate y luego saliendo de allí para realizar su misión.

Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo ha sido más corto pero era solo para hablar de la muerte de Lisanna y contar lo que paso en los años hasta llegar donde comienza el anime.


End file.
